A Project Gone Awry
by The Angel of Malice and Mizery
Summary: Jin, Julia, Hwoarang,and Steve have a video assignment based around their families, and these four only know what type of insanity could ensue.Read along and find out.
1. Introduction

Woo Hoo! Hey there, everybody! I'm finally writing a new fan fiction staring characters from one of my favorite game series: Tekken. The story centers on Jin, Hwoarang, Julia, and Steve. The plot may sound unoriginal, but I'll try my best to make this an enjoyable story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Alright class, here's your assignment," said Mr. Tanaka, "You each are to get into groups of any number, and make a video with each segment about each member's family. You have most of the month to get this done, so I should expect exceptional work the day it's due."

"Good thing this is a group project," said Hwoarang, "or else I would-"

"Fail?"

"Shut your trap Kazama, or else I will kick your-"

"Alright, guys! Could ya'll not start this!" pleaded Julia.

"Please!" added Steve, who got weird looks from his friends.

"What?"

"You spoke!" they all said to their usually quiet friend.

"Very funny you guys."

The group was still talking until they heard: "Alright, class dismissed!", and everyone went home to start their projects.

* * *

Hey, I know it's short, but it's just an introduction. I'll get to the good stuff in later chapters. More will happen then to. As for now, CYA!


	2. Julia, Part 1

Alright! You asked, and I delivered. Here is Chapter 2!

* * *

"Okay," said Steve. How about we break it this way: since we have a full month to finish this project, how about we break it up into each one of us having about a week with their segments of the video?"

"Okay, that sounds cool," responded Julia.

"Sure," said Hwoarang.

"Yeah," replied Jin.

"Okay, so Julia, we'll start with you," said Steve.

"Why?"

"'Cause your family, next to Hwoarang's, is the sanest."

"Trust me Steve; you do not know my mom."

* * *

_At the Chang Ranch_…

"Steve, get the camera ready," said Julia.

"Roger!" replied Steve. "And we're rolling in 5…4…3…2…1!"

"Hey there, and welcome to "A Day in Our Lives", a family project with this first segment starring me, Julia Chang! (Waves). We're here at my ranch, also my home, which is similar to the one in my home of Arizona. Well, enough about me, allow me to introduce you to my mom, Michelle Chang."

Michelle is seen in the background chasing a few people out of the house with a bow and arrow.

"Stay out you Jehovah's! And "spread the word" to your other friends not to pay a visit here again unless they want my boot shoved up their-"

Julia's eyes went wide with a mixture of shock and horror. "Ahem, MOM! Over here please!"

Michelle looked up and stopped her chase to come over and meet her daughter and friends.

"Hey there kids! What's up?" asked Michelle.

"Well, mom, we're doing a little project based on our family lives and since this portion is starring me, I would like to introduce the people to my wonderful mother."

"Uh, not meaning to be rude, but I don't want to waste precious tape,' k?" said Steve.

"Don't worry, Fox. You're already wasting tape on Chang." Of course, that was Hwoarang.

"For all you viewers out there, please excuse me as a wrangle my red-headed friend to death."

Steve was supposed to cut the tape at that, but he decided instead:

_Now this is entertainment! We're finally going somewhere!_ as he directed his camera in Julia's direction.

Loud punches and high pitch screams could be heard in the distance, and as soon as Steve placed the zoom on Julia's serving of Ass Kicking, she noticed the camera on her.

"Dammit, Steve! I thought I told you to cut the tape!" yelled Julia.

"Oops, I guess I forgot!" Steve said (of course knowing fully well what he was doing). "But look on the bright side Julia, at least people can now know the other side of the studious peppy girl and what she really is like- that is, when someone ticks her off."

"Shut up, Steve! And when we're done, erase that last clip!" yelled Julia.

"Alright, alright already! Sheesh," muttered the blonde.

"Alrighty then! Let's do this!" said Julia. "Steve, roll it!"

"And we're rolling in 3…2…1!" said Steve while indicating Julia to start by pointing towards her.

"Alright people, sorry about that. Now, here's my mom Michelle."

"Hey there, kids! How're you doin'?"

"Great mom, so tell us what do you do for a living?"

"Well, for starters," started Michelle, "I'm an archeologist, and I also enjoy hunting, especially buffalo."

"And since we're Native American, we still hold true to our traditions and culture, so we have many uses for buffalo," informed Julia.

While he was holding the camera, Steve believed he heard something, and then shrugged it off. Then he asked Julia when he was sure he heard something.

"What are you talking about, Steve, I don't hear anything," protested Julia.

"I heard a muffled sound from the bushes," Steve said. As they moved closer, Hwoarang emerged, tied up and gagged.

"Oh my God Julia! What did you do?" yelled Steve.

"Nothing! I just taught him a lesson is all for being a smart ass."

"Okay, remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Will do."

"Um, are we done with the interview here?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah mom, for now." replied Julia.

"All right then, I'll be inside."

* * *

_Later that night…_

"This project would have gone perfectly, if not for Hwoarang," said Julia.

"Well, if SOMEONE hadn't of beaten me to a pulp, then I would've stayed out of the way!"

"Sure you would of."

"Ugh, would you two please SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Steve. Both Hwoarang and Julia stared in amazement at their friend's outburst.

"Thank you." The British Boxer said with a smile.

Each said good night to each other as Julia turned the light off in her room. After a few minutes Hwoarang asked:

"Hey, where's Jin?"

"Right here," said the missing person.

"Where the hell were you?" asked Julia.

"Helping Xiaoyu with an anatomy project," he replied with messy hair and clothes.

"Bet you were." replied Steve

"No guys, seriously."

"Goodnight Jin," said everyone

"Although you probably already had one," said Hwoarang.

"Whatever," said Jin as everyone fell asleep.

Well, what do you think? I don't think it was exciting as I promised, but I hope to make it more so in coming chapters. Please review!


	3. Julia's Ranch

Hey Hey! How's everything going? I know it's been months since I added a chapter, so I apologize if this one's not up to snuff. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

The next morning at the Chang residence, all four teens got up and went down to the kitchen, where Michelle was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Ms. Chang!" greeted the boys.

"Hey mom," said her daughter.

"Hey kids, I made pancakes for you so here you go!" Michelle said as she was passing the said food to them.

"Honey, I'll be out grocery shopping. Tend to the horses, okay?"

"Sure mom."

* * *

"So, how is today planning out?" asked Steve.

"I wonder if it includes a meeting with Xiao?" Hwoarang snickered.

"Would you stop with that already?" Jin yelled.

"Alright guys, enough," said Julia, the usual peacekeeper of the group. "I guess for today, we can give a tour of my home," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"That sounds good," said Steve.

"Alright then, let's do it!" shouted Hwoarang.

* * *

"Okay Steve, roll it!" shouted Julia.

"Alright, in five, four, three, two…action!"

"Hello, and welcome to another segment of "A Day in Our Lifes". Once again, I'm Julia Chang, and in this episode, we're giving a grand tour of my home!"

"Who the hell wants to see that shit?" asked Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang, you don't want a repeat of yesterday, do you?" Julia said, threatening her friend.

"No," Hwo gulped.

"Alright folks. Here, as you saw yesterday, is the front of my ranch house. And now we're gonna take a look inside," Julia said opening the door.

"As you can see, here's the kitchen and dining area, which is right next to the living room. And as we go further down the hall, we come across the bathroom at the side. Let's have a look see, and- OH MY GAWD GRANDMA!" Julia ran covering her face.

Jin and Hwoarang ran to find somewhere to barf.

Steve didn't run at all, just fainted on the spot.

* * *

"Okay, so that didn't go well," said Jin.

"Gee Kazama, you think?" grumbled Hwoarang.

"Hey enough you two!" said Julia. "Hey wait I think Steve is coming around."

"Ughh…What happened?" Steve asked while getting up and removing the wet rag from his forehead his friend provided.

"You fainted at the sight of Julia's grandma on the toilet," answered Hwoarang.

"Oh, thanks," and with that, Steve…fainted again.

"You see Chang, this is WHY people say KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!" Hwoarang shouted. "This way, you can be sure if anyone's in there or not. But NO! You just had to "assume" someone was in there, and now look what you've done to Steve!"

"Try shutting up for once, Doo San," said Jin calmly

"You two shut it! Uggh, Steve, wake up!" Julia said shaking Steve, who finally woke up, for (hopefully) the last time.

"Okay, I'm up! Now what are we gonna do?"

"Well, we could show the animals here." Julia shrugged.

"Sure," said Jin.

"That sounds cool," said Hwo.

* * *

"Okay Steve, start the camera up," said Julia.

"Rolling…and…go!"

"Hello everybody, and welcome back. Hopefully my friend here has erased the footage that you had last seen. To compensate for that, we will show you…the livestock at my ranch!" Julia said as she walked to the area out back.

"Here, we take care of horses and cows. So the stable is right over there," she said as she pointed to the said area. Let's take a walk inside."

* * *

"Here inside the stable, we take care of many breeds of horses, such as this stallion right here," she petted the horse. "He may be a little fierce sometimes, but if you treat him right, he'll be very gentle-HWOARANG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Julia shouted at the said trouble-making redhead.

"What, I just wanna give him a ride, is all," Hwoarang replied.

"You mean how Xiao did that to Jin?" Steve said behind the camera.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" Jin shouted at his teasing friends.

"Hey man, you put this on yourself," said Hwoarang, mounted on the stallion.

Julia could be heard laughing in the background.

"But anyway, pleasssssssse, can I ride him?" Hwoarang said with puppy dog eyes.

Julia threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, just don't do anything stupid (_although I know THAT'S not going to happen.)_"

As soon as Hwoarang pulled the reins, the horse went wild! It was swaying to and fro, trying to get the poor boy off his back! And since Hwo had no knowledge of Equestrian riding, he flew off with a muffled thump in a nearby bail of hay.

"Oww! Damn horse!" Hwoarang shouted. "I don't get it! What did I do to that thing?"

"Maybe he just doesn't like you, although I can see that," Jin said.

"Yeah, sometimes Shadow can be a little picky about who gets to ride him," replied Julia.

"But on the other hand, we got to see some funny footage," Steve said, smiling behind the camera at his friend's expense.

"Be sure to edit that out once were finished here," Hwo said.

"Well, time to look at the cows," said Julia as they headed out of the stable.

"Okay, here we are at the ranch where we herd up the cattle," said Julia into the camera. "Now we all now that the cows are here for two reasons unbeknownst to them: they either get slaughtered to be processed into beef, or because we take their milk from them."

As Julia was showing the cows to the viewers, Jin, who was leaning against the ranch doors, unknowingly unlatched the pen, since his shirt was caught on to it. The cattle went berserk, probably because they heard what their masters had in mind.

"Holy shit!" Julia screamed as the cattle ran out of the pen. The boys followed suit and ran.

"Steve! Cut the camera off!" yelled Julia as she grabbed Shadow to round up the cattle.

"Alright! Let me just-WOAH!"

Steve couldn't finish his sentence because a cow picked him up by one of its horns and was currently swinging him around.

"SOMEBODYYYY! HELP MEEEEEEE!"

"Hang on, Steve, I'm coming!" screamed Julia as she lassoed up the rope and caught the cow.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang was being rammed into a wall by one cow, while Jin somehow found his way on top of another, looking like he's in a rodeo. Luckily, Michelle returned just in time.

"What the Hell?" she screamed. But she quickly grabbed her horse and with her daughter, started rounding up the cattle.

* * *

_Later that evening…_

"…And I can't believe the damage you've all done to my home!" yelled Michelle, giving the teens a lecture, but then she sighed. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. At least you're all safe. Just rest for now and I'll see y'all tomorrow." And with that, she shut the door to Julia's room.

"Hey Jin, just asking," said Hwoarang.

"What?"

"Well, did that ride on the cow bring certain memories in your head?" Hwo snickered.

Julia threw a pillow at the boy to shut him up, thankfully.

"Just shut up Hwoarang, nobody's in the mood."

"Yeah," Steve said, a little tired. "Even if Jin is a pervert who just wanted to get in Ling's pants."

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Jin yelled. "And for the last time, the only reason I looked messed up yesterday was because I was tossing and turning in my sleep!"

"Whatever," said his friends.

"You guys suck as friends, you know that?"

"Uh-huh," the other three said again. After a terrible encounter with animals, everyone soon found themselves blissfully asleep.

* * *

Okay…I'm not sure how well this chapter went so far, since I haven't been writing for a while, so I'm sorry if this didn't come out too well. And I should really stop hurting my Hwo! Also, don't worry, if it seems this way, but I'll try not to drag on the Jin/Xiao thing. I'll probably just throw it around in a few lines or so, but I won't overdo it (I promise ~_^ that's supposed to be a wink, BTW. I know, I'm not to well with these things). Anywho, if anyone has any suggestions, constructive criticism, comments, or reviews, just drop one by. CYA next time! ^_^


	4. Next Stop: The Doo San Residence!

Hello everybody! Before you think I'm dead, I now you guys have been waiting for, like ever, so to make it up I will provide for another chapter! So, I will shut up and let you folks enjoy!

* * *

The gang was busy hanging in Julia's room, wondering about how the day's events are going to turn out.

"Okay, so the incident at the ranch didn't work out…," said Steve.

"Hwoarang!" Julia automatically accused.

"Okay, first of all, all I ever did was ride on your stupid horse, or at least tried to. Second of all, it wasn't even me to begin with! In case you don't remember, we found a piece of Kazama's shirt on the latch of the fence. So for all intents and purposes, if you wanna blame someone, BLAME HIM!" the red-headed Korean shouted as he pointed to Jin.

"Calm down," said Jin. "I do admit, that was inadvertently my fault. That means unintentionally, in case you didn't know, Hwo. But, you can't be too mad. You usually are the cause of bad things that happen to us, so it's not like Julia was far-fetched in blaming you."

"Shut up!" Hwo's face was glowing as red as a cherry.

"Ahem. ANYWAY, if you two would stop bickering for an instant, I have a question. What do we do now?" Steve asked, trying to regain control of the conversation.

"Well, I have a headache from all that went on so far…so I guess for now we can try someone else's house?," Julia said, plopping down on her bed. Hwoarang was sitting on a chair by Julia's computer desk; Steve was sitting on a chest, and Jin was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Alright then; if that's the case, who wants to go next?" Steve asked.

"Ooh, try me!" Hwoarang shouted. Baek will probably be easy to interview, so let's do him."

"That's fine with me," Steve said. Everyone else agreed.

"Alright then! On to my place!" shouted Hwoarang.

* * *

Soon, the crew headed on out to Hwoarang's house. They stopped at a Korean-style house with a man outside sweeping the front steps.

"Alright Steve. You got the camera ready?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yep. We're ready to roll."

"Alright," said Hwoarang as the camera was starting up. "Hello there, and welcome to another segment of "A Day in Our Lives". This time where gonna start off with me, Hwoarang Doo San, for those who don't know me (and for the pretty ladies who are curious)." Hwoarang winked.

"Oh brother," Julia said as she rolled her eyes. Steve just snickered behind the camera while Jin was in the corner shaking his head.

"Anyway, back to the reason why we're here. If you look behind me, you'll see my home/dojo built in a style reminiscent of the architecture of Korea."

"Wow, he finally learned new words to use. He must've really prepared for this project!" Steve said playfully behind the camera.

"Can it, Fox." Hwo said in the same manner. "Now on our way up the stairs, I'm going to introduce you to a man who's pretty much a father to me. I'd like to show you all to my master, Baek Doo San!" the Korean said with pride.

Baek heard the noise outside, considering it was his pupil, and stepped outside. "Hwoarang, I have a bone to pick with you. How many times do I have to tell you not to place your dirty drawers all over the-oh, hey kids! What're y'all up to?" he said, not knowing that he practically embarrassed his son in front of a live camera.

"Wow, stupid and untidy. What a grand combination to share with the ladies, Hwo," Jin remarked with a smirk across his face.

"CAN IT KAZAMA! AND WIPE THAT SMIRK OF YOUR FACE BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!" Hwoarang shouted, really steamed. Whether it was from the sheer embarrassment from his father figure, the fact that it was said in front of the camera, or that he was dissed by his rival about it was anyone's guess.

"Well, looks like someone's riled up," Steve snickered behind the camera. "But if you don't mind, I don't want to waste any film, so you might want to get straight to the point, Hwo."

"Right. Ahem," the Korean started up again. " We're doing fine, Master. They guys and I are just putting together a little video project in which we give our viewers little taste of what living like us is like. So, since it's my turn, I'm gonna have to interview you."

"Okay," said the older Korean with a smile," shoot."

"Altight. To our viewers out there, I'd like to once again, introduce y'all to my master and father, Baek Doo San!" Hwoarang greeted as Baek waved towards the camera. "So, dad, what do you do for a living?"

"Well, for starters, I run the dojo you see here and train aspiring martial artists the art of Tae Kwon Do". Baek said as he pointed to the mentioned establishment. "In fact, I have a class going on right now, so feel free to take a look." He smiled. The small group went through the main entrance and entered a huge room where there was a small class of students practicing some kicks.

"Alright guys, you can take a break now. You all earned it." Beak turned to his son's group. "Well, do you guys want something to drink or snack on? If so, help yourselves. I'll be out getting equipment from the back for the next lesson." The older man then walked off around the corner to the equipment lodge. At that moment, the boys in the class all through vicious glares in Hwoarang's direction.

"Bastard," said one of the pupils. "All the master does is give you special attention, and let's you off easy. How come we don't get it like that?" he shouted.

Another boy stood up. "Yeah! I mean we get the brunt of the work and he doesn't seem to get you to train as hard as the rest of us. You always get leeway!" Just then all the students got up.

"Alright, alright, look," Hwoarang started. "It's obvious that you guys are jealous. But that just tells me something about you all." He smirked. "I never knew you bunch were fags that were envious of another man's affections towards another, especially if the feelings between the two are more of the father-son type."

"Shut up!" the lead guy shouted. He went into what was obviously a fighting stance.

"Ohh…so you wanna fight me, now huh? Alright, I'll give you what you want, then." Hwoarang, grinning, then went into his stance, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hey! Since when did this become a fighting picture?" Julia screamed hoping to stop the battle before it ensues. Jin placed his hand on Julia's shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Just let them be, Julia," he started. "If they want to fight like mindless idiots, then let them have their wish."

Julia sighed. "I guess you're right." Just then, the sound of a punch being thrown was heard.

"Oh, you little bitch! You're gonna wish you never did that." Hwoarang then performed a series of Flamingo kicks on the opponent, who happened to be no match for the Blood Talon after all.

Another student came flying in behind Hwoarang, and he did a spin-kick on the person.

As the fight went on, and more students poured in, Steve had his camera on a table beside him. He shifted his eyes back and forth between the camera and the fight. _Well, maybe a little fighting action couldn't hurt. _Steve picked up his camera and started filming the fight.

"Steve!" The blonde turned to the Native American calling his name in a scolding manner. "What? Oh, c'mon, Julia! Don't tell me you don't think seeing a bunch of martial artists duke it out would make this film more interesting?"

"Okay, it may, but last I checked, this wasn't _Enter the Dragon_!" Steve huffed.

"Fine, alright!" As soon as Julia turned around to talk to Jin, he focused the lens back on the scuffle.

One guy kicked Hwoarang in the gut, and as he heaved, another student jumped him and wacked him on the head. The redhead was pissed.

"THAT'S IT!" Hwoarang grabbed the one who gutted him, and slammed him continuously against a wall. The other, he threw into a corner, almost hitting Jin.

"Hey watch it!" Kazama shouted. "Your dumb ass almost hit me!"

Hwo turned to the young Japanese. "What? You want some of this too, Kazama?"

"If you mean by taking part of this display of idiocy, then no."

"And why is that? You a little pussy?"

"No. There's no reason to fight." As Jin turned to leave, Hwoarang grabbed the other boy by the shoulder and turned him around. "C'mon, show some bravado, will ya?"

"I can do that in many ways. Acting like a damn buffoon isn't one of them." At that moment, aimed to throw a shoe at Hwoarang, but ended up hitting Jin straight in the face., causing the raven-haired boy to pounce on his attacker. Just then, Baek re-entered the dojo.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" the man screamed at the top of his lungs. All action immediately halted. Baek sighed. "Alright, I wanna know which one of you is responsible for this and nearly trashing my dojo and I wanna know NOW!"

The whole class stepped over to one side of the room, and pointed towards Hwoarang. The fiery redhead sighed and mumbled under his breath. "Bunch of wusses don't wanna own up."

Another heavy sighed escaped the old master's mouth. "You know, it doesn't matter who started it, I want this whole room to look like it's never seen a mosh pit, and after that, you'll be running ten laps around the whole dojo as punishment! And before you say anything, this includes _you_, Hwoarang. The cleaning equipment is in the closet over there." Baek tilted his head towards a door near Julia, and stormed off.

"Well, doesn't he seem pissed?" Steve said, stating the obvious. "Oh well, at least we have some good footage for the project!" The Brit stared down at the camera like it was a prized possession.

"Steve!"

"What now, Julia?"

"Take that tape off! Don't tell me you had it on the whole time?" The Native American gave Steve a stern stare, placing both hands on her hips.

"Oh, c'mon, Julia! You tellin' me that this stuff was not awesome? Gee, maybe Hwo was right when he said you're pretty lame."

"When did he say that?"

"Never mind."

* * *

Later on, Jin, Hwoarang, and the rest of the class were sweeping up the dojo.

"Hmph. I didn't believe it was possible, but apparently the people in this class just as, or if not even more stupid than you."

"Hey, don't even try to get on me, Kazama! Last I checked, weren't you the one who said 'there's no reason to fight?' Next time, try practicing what you preach!"

"I don't hear enough sweeping!" Baek called from the kitchen. He turned his attention back to Julia and Steve. "Thank you guys for not participating in the god awful display of lack in discipline earlier. I'm surprised even Jin partook in it. How about I take you two out for a free supper at an all you can eat buffet, on me!"

"Really?" Julia said, eyed beaming.

"That'd be great! Umm, do they have any desserts or sweets?" Baek laughed.

"Yes, Steve. There's enough to satisfy your sweet tooth." "Alright!" The blonde jumped for joy.

A pair of growling stomachs could be heard. "I guess they heard about the offer. You two guys can, uh, find something in the fridge or order out." A couple of groans could be heard.

"Ah, c'mon, master!" Hwoarang shouted in exasperation. "I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

"Well, we'll find out when you run those laps!" The old master smiled.

"C'mon, you're seriously tryin' to kill me here!"

Baek turned towards the other two. "Alright kids, time to eat!" Cheers were heard in response. "Whoo! Let's go!"

As the small group left, Jin and Hwoarang stared.

"Wow, and I thought either grandpa or father was ruthless. I don't believe I've ever seen this side of Doo San-san."

"Uh, no. They still are compared to Master. At least my family's not composed of a bunch of psychos plus a faggot bent on world domination or some shit like that."

"Okay, let me correct a few things. One, my mom isn't a psycho, two, my uncle Lee's not gay, he just has a very expressive way of dressing, and three Asuka isn't crazy (well, I guess she is), just my very annoying, hyperactive cousin who I am having the _pleasure_ of living with." Jin said, stating that last part with sarcasm.

"Oh well, doesn't matter. Boy, I can't wait for your family's turn!"

"Shut up Hwo. Let's just get this done. And I'm surprised you didn't duck out of this as soon as he left." Hwoarang shook his head.

"No use. He can tell if we actually ran the laps or not depending on how ragged we seem. If we don't look like we just ran a marathon, he'd probably have us do twice as many laps non-stop!" Jin stared wide-eyed.

"Oh, well, let's get to work then!" As the two joined the class, Hwoarang's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, boy. Running those laps yet? You know what happens if you don't"

"Sir, yes sir!" Hwoarang quickly put the phone away and jogged faster. He thought of something then snickered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I figured this'd be a nice opportunity for you, tightening up for Xiao and all."

"Oh ha ha. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not, and never will be, in love with that psycho, hyperactive, squeaky-voiced, panda-addicted wench with bracelets that end up blinding people."

"Oh. Well, if you say so!" Hwoarang laughed hard as he saw Jin's frustrated expression and ran up.

"Gahh! Oy, sometimes, I really hate you, Hwoarang. I really do!"

* * *

Alright peoples, here you go! And just so you know, I will really, really, try my best to update on a regular basis! It's just that sometimes, I run out of ideas (or that I just get lazy, take you're pick). Well, this is the best that I came up with so far, so sorry if you think it's a bit rusty or needs a bit of work (but that's what I get for not writing in so long, no?)

Okay, so you know the deal. Drop a comment or review, if you feel up to it. Also, feel free to hand over some constructive criticism, and feed me some ideas!

So, now that I've said my piece, see y'all 'til next time! ^_^

Oh, and I almost forgot: I would like to give a little shoutout to a constant reviewer of mine: Salysha! Thank you for helping me out by giving me a grammar review in punctuation! You input is always welcome, as are all you others out there! Really appreciating the praise for this story! I promise I'll do my best to not let you guys down!


	5. Filler Chapter: Hwo, Jin and the Test!

Alrighty! Here's Chapter 5!

* * *

"Ah man! Another day of school!" Hwoarang groaned as he stretched at his seat.

"Oh hush up! You've dealt with it a good 11 years or so; you can put up with it now!" Julia chided.

Just then Steve and Jin entered the classroom and took their seats.

"Hey, guys," the Brit cheered.

Jin nodded. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing' Hwo's just being a baby about school again," Julia smiled. A grumble was heard in response. "Oh, is there anything you would like to say, Doo San?"

Hwo gulped. "Nothing. Nothing at all, ma'am."

The Native American nodded. "Good." She turned towards the rest of the gang. "So, anyone ready for the test?"

"Yep," Steve said, munching on his favorite and breakfast treat: fudge brownies. Jin nodded in response.

"There was a test?" There was no question as to who that was.

"Apparently someone hasn't studied," the Japanese said with a smirk.

Hwoarang glared at him. "Can it, Kazama. I'm not in the mood."

Just then, a shrill voice came from behind. "Hey guys! _Hi Jin!"_ It was none other than Jin's, as the boy so put it, "obsessive stalker, Ling Xiaoyu. Her best friend Miharu Hirano was behind.

"'Sup guys!" Steve greeted cheerfully with a wave before going back in his Ziploc bag for another brownie.

"Steve, you do realize you have a major sweet tooth, don't you?" Julia said, smiling. She turned back towards the girls. "Hey Xiao, Miharu! What's up? Ready for the test?"

"Test? You mean our mid-term? Yeah, I guess." Miharu shrugged. "Although I don't think I studied as hard as I should have." She sat down at the desk next to Julia while Xiao scooted over to a certain someone.

"So, Jin, are you ready for the test? Oh that's such a silly question, of course you are! And I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors. You always do!" Ling said affectionately while hugging Jin. The poor guy looked like he wanted to hit the girl.

"Geez, Ling! Are you _trying_ to blind someone with those things? I swear; you could light up a whole room with just one of those!" Hwo barked, referring to the girl's trademark bracelets, their florescence apparently bothering him.

"Oh, hush! You don't see me complaining everyday about you and your constant attitude!" Xiao stuck her tongue out at the red-headed Korean.

He just rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever. Hey Kazama, try keeping your girlfriend in check, would ya?"

Jin glared at him. "She's not my-hey!" He abruptly stopped due to the pigtailed girl clutching on to his arm.

"Jiiiin," Ling sang. "How about we sit together for lunch, 'kay?"

"Well I uh…"

"Yeah, c'mon, Jin! Don't be such a wuss! Go out and hang with your girl. It's breaking protocol to refuse an offer from an interested lady!"

Jin gritted his teeth. "Shut up, Hwoarang, or you'll regret it."

All the said person did was snicker ."Oh yeah? And what do you plan to do? 'Cause I'm _soo_ interested in what your threat'll be."

Jin was about to make a comeback until Julia raised a hand to silence him.

"All right, fellas, that's enough. We don't want to turn this place into a mosh pit so early."

"She's right you know," Steve agreed, though his comment was a little muffled due to his chewing.

"Yeah, seriously, there's no need right now; we got more important things to worry about, like this test coming up in a few minutes," Miharu said.

Steve nodded his head. "Miharu's right. Let's focus on the topic at hand."

As he was about to go for his last brownie, Miharu reached her hand out. "No! This is _my_ brownie! Get your own!" He held the last one like it was a prized possession. Well, in a way, to him it was.

"Alright alright, sheesh. Selfish prick!" Miharu grumbled.

Just then the math teacher, Mr. Satoshi, entered the room.

"Good morning, class!"

Hwoarang groaned. "How the hell is it a good morning? One, it's math for first period, and two there's a test for it!"

Mr. Satoshi frowned at first, then smirked. "Oh, well if it isn't the class smartass! Well Mr. Doo San, _you_ just earned yourself another detention for the week!"

"C'mon! This is my fifth one this week!"

"Ouch," Miharu slightly winced. "How your master puts up with you is still such a mystery to me." She shook her head.

"Anyways!" Mr. Satoshi cleared his throat and resumed, "I hope you all studied, 'cause we're gonna have a fun, exciting, quiz!"

As expected, the class responded with moans and groans.

"Ah, shut up! Just take the thing, hopefully pass, and be done with it! You won't ever have to worry about anything until the next assessment I give you. So quit your goddamn whining and complaining!"

Within minutes the test was passed around, and the teacher looked at the clock. "Alright class, you have one hour to take the test. This can either help or hurt your grade, so use your time wisely. Wish you all (especially Mister Doo San) the best of luck. Begin!"

* * *

Within minutes, the class was silent, and everyone seemed to be working with ease, with the exception of a red-headed Korean, who looked like he was struggling.

_Aw man, I knew I should've studied for this! Master's going to have my ass when he finds out I failed…_Hwoarang groaned inwardly as he stared down at his still-blank test sheet.

_C'mon, can't be that hard! Just filling in bubbles, right? _He tapped the eraser end of his pencil against his desk, as a way to occupy himself as he dug through the inner-recesses of his mind to find an answer for these algebraic equations.

_Well, there seems like only one thing to do…_the redhead discretely looked around him, the surrounding desks occupied by his friends. He decided to bring his attention to the person in front of him, which was his rival/friend.

"Hey, Hey Kazama!" he called out to the Japanese.

"What?"

"Um, do you know by any chance, the answer to-well, all of these questions?"

Jin stared at him blankly before responding. "If you think for a minute I'm going to give you the answers, then you are sadly mistaken, Doo San."

Hwoarang groaned. "Ah, c'mon, Jin! Let me just see at least a few. I promise I'll get off your back afterwards."

"No," was the simple reply.

"Pleeeeaaasssse?"

"No."

Hwoarang groaned again. "Stop being such a prick, Kazama, and help me out here!"

"No, you should've studied. It was your decision to go against doing so; therefore, failing this test and probably this class, will be your downfall, or more so your consequences."

"Look, if I needed a goddamn sermon, I'd— "

"Hey! You two! Kazama and Doo San! Pipe down or else you can kiss this test-and possibly the chance of passing this course-good-bye!" The teacher called out, standing from his desk.

Both boys clamped up quickly. "Sorry, Mr. Satoshi."

A light snicker was heard.

"That goes for you as well, Mr. Fox. And put away those goddamn M&Ms! Better yet, I'll take those off your hands. Why do you do this every class?"

Steve frowned. "Sorry, sir." He slowly lifted up his hand with the yellow package and placed it into Satoshi's hand as the teacher walked up to his desk. The expression on the boy's face showed that it was quite painful to part with the delicious snack. "J-Just take care of it, okay?"

Mr. Satoshi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well you cut it out, Fox? Look, you're already wasting your time. An hour goes pretty fast, you know." With that, the teacher turned around and returned to his desk.

Steve sighed as he turned to Julia. "Y'see? Hurts me right here," he whispered, pointing at his heart. Julia just shook her head and laughed.

Meanwhile, Hwo was at it again. "Hey, Jin! JIIIINNNN!"

The spiky-haired boy turned towards his classmate in a mixture of anger and annoyance. "What part of NO do you not understand? Now leave me alone. You already got me in trouble with Satoshi-san."

The other boy shrugged. "So you got caught once? That's nothing compared to what I get slammed for. Jeez, you don't have to be "Good Boy Kazama" all the time."

Jin's right eye twitched slightly.

"Listen, I'm pretty sure this assessment means nothing to you, but my hour's slightly diminishing so if you don't mind, I actually don't want to wind up failing this class, unlike you."

Hwoarang waved him off. "Oh, please, for you, this shouldn't be a life or death situation. I mean, you do well anyways. No need for the urgency."

Jin sighed. "Hwoarang, please, just do me a favor and _shut up_."

"What, I'm just saying—"

"Listen up you two! If I hear one more sound out of any one of you, that's it! You guys have a few minutes left of testing; please don't screw this up for yourselves."

"Yes, Mister Satoshi," was the simultaneous response yet again.

A silence came over the class again. Everyone (with the possible exception of Hwoarang) remained focused on the test.

Jin was working diligently until something landed on his desk: a crumpled piece of paper. _Hm?_ He looked around and took up the paper, opening it, revealing a message:

_Hey! Remember, we're on for lunch!-Xiao _

Jin slowly looked across from him to see the girl locked eyes with him. She giggled and blew the boy a kiss.

He shuddered. _Ugh, what's wrong with this girl, can't she take a hint? And I didn't even agree to lunch! Such a hard-headed girl!_

Ling, still giggling, waved at Jin.

He quietly and quickly returned the favor. _Hmm. As much as I'd hate to admit it, maybe Hwoarang was right; perhaps yelling at the girl would better get the point across._

"Miss Xiaoyu, is there something distracting you from the test?"

"N-No, Mr. Satoshi!" Ling quietly returned to her test. After a few minutes a quite whisper left her mouth:

"Some_one_ is, though." Another giggle.

Jin gritted his teeth as he continued on his test. And as if things weren't distracting enough, Hwoarang went back to pestering him about the answers.

"Hey! Hey! Jinnnn," came the whisper. The karate master tried his best to ignore it.

"Jin." A tap on the shoulder with a pencil.

"Jin…" A paper ball was thrown at the back of his head.

"Jiiiinnnn…" A pencil thrown at him.

"JIN!" The whisper came a little louder.

The poor boy couldn't handle it.

"What?" Jin finally snapped, turning towards Hwoarang, shaking with anger.

"Well—" A hand was raised to cut the redhead off.

"Now, before you say anything, I'm not going to give you any freaking answers. You already got me in trouble with Satoshi twice already. If you get me into another mess and my grade drops, I'm going to kick your ass so hard, you'll end up finding yourself back in Korea!"

"Whoah, whoah!" Hwoarang rose up his hands in defense. "No need for the hostility, Kazama! You don't really need to worry about your grade; you're already doing well enough as it is. I was just wondering if you could help me with just one or two, pleeassse!" he put his hands together in a begging gesture, hoping the other will comply.

Jin just blankly stared at the boy for about two seconds before slowly shaking his head. "NO, and that's final."

A silence followed as Jin turned around to finish his test. _Just a few more questions to go. _

Just then, another whisper. "Jin…"

_Don't pay attention to him. _Jin tried to soothe himself in his mind.

"Jin…hey, what's the answer to question 4?"

_Just ignore him, he's an idiot._

"What's the answer to question 4? I know you hear me, Kazama!"

_Just focus on your test. You're just about finished._

"Listen, just answer me and I'll leave you alone! Please!"

_Just ignore him._

"Please!"

_Just—_

"Jin!"

Apparently, enough was enough. Having gritted his teeth in an attempt to maintain his composure, Hwoarang's pestering seemed to be too much to bear. An audible snap was heard from the raven-haired boy's pencil. "2√4! YOU HAPPY NOW? NOW LET ME RETURN TO MY WORK!"

The whole class turned their heads towards Jin, some bubbling in the answer. It almost seemed like if one was to look a little closer, you could see smoke coming out of the boy's already flustered head.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Mister Kazama, because you and Mister Doo San will be turning in the tests now. I already gave you guys two warnings, so now you'll have to pay the price."

Both boys looked up to see Mr. Satoshi, his hands out, ready to receive their tests. As the papers reached him, the teacher gave a light smile.

"Thank you, and I hope to see you two in detention as well."

"WHAT?" Hwoarang was angry (he had this detention on top of the one he earned earlier), but Jin was shocked. This had _never_ happened to him in all his years of high school!

"Don't worry, Kazama. Since this will be new to you, I'm sure your friend here will show you the ropes, considering he's a familiar face in my classroom after school." The teacher said as he tuned to his desks with the now null assessments.

A little while later, the test was over and class was dismissed.

At this point, Jin's back was facing Hwoarang. The redhead gulped. "Uh, Jin…hey, I'm sorry I cost you your test, but hey, look on the bright side-"

"Not a word. Remember that thing I said about kicking your ass? Well, I'm sticking true to that."

Hwoarang's eyes bulged. He made sure to walk a few steps behind as they exited the classroom, figuring it'd be safer for him that way.

* * *

It was lunchtime, and the gang is sitting at their usual table outside on the school lawn, chatting about the day and enjoying their food.

"Man, that test had me beat," Julia said with a stretch. "Some of those questions were too damn hard, but I'm pretty sure I did well."

"Same," Steve agreed with a nod as he chowed down on his sandwich.

He then turned towards Hwoarang and Jin. "So, you two, how did the test go for you—oh, that's right," the blonde smiled sheepishly as he forgot what became of those said tests.

"Well, I would've gotten through with it if some _idiot_ hadn't messed that up for me," Jin commented, looking dejected, "Or garnered me a detention, for that matter!"

Hwoarang snorted. "Look, it's not the end of the world. Well, for me it probably is, but it ain't gonna do shit to your grade, so lighten up, will ya?"

"Hwoarang, shut up."

A long silence followed that until: "You didn't have to answer me, y'know."

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU RIGHT NOW!"

The Korean braced for impact that never came. The reason why?

"Jiiiiiiin! Oh Jiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Xiaoyu caught a hold of the said boy's arm and held it tight. "Hey, don't tell me you forgot we had a lunch date!" A giggle followed.

Hwoarang sighed with relief. _Thank God for crazy obsessed love-struck airheads. _

"Hey, you guys don't mind me taking him off your hands, don't you?" Though Xiao had a suffocating grip on him, a murderous glare was still shown in the Japanese's eyes.

"Uh, no! Please, by all means, take him!" The Korean urged.

Xiao giggled (yet again). "Well, okay then bye guys! I'll be sure to bring him back after the period's over!" She gave Jin's arm a tug. "Well c'mon! we gotta go, Sweetheart!" She winked at him.

Jin gulped, giving Julia and Steve a "help me" look.

The two looked at each other and shrugged, giving off a "sorry" expression.

As Jin was whisked away by his captor, Julia turned to Hwoarang.

"So, you really were afraid he'd kick your ass, huh? Kinda funny, coming from the one who wanted to fight him more than anything."

Hwoarang shot her a glare. "Shut up, Chang. I'll get my chance, one day…just…not today."

After a long silence taken up by eating, something dawned of the Brit, making him speak up.

"Hey, that bloke never gave me back my M&M's!"

"Uh, Steve, you sure you even want 'em back?" Julia asked.

"…No, probably not…" the boy shook his head as he finished up his lunch.

* * *

Whew! I can honestly say, this has probably been the longest chapter I have written! Yes, I know this one has nothing to do with the project, but I figured I'd put in a few bonus chappies like this to show what's going on at school in between filming. Well, I hope you've enjoyed it! Oh, and feel free to leave some feedback! ^_^

Until next time!-AMM


	6. Stevie's Turn!

Hey everyone! Here's the long-awaited Chapter 6!

* * *

Steve and Julia are waiting afterhours by the school for their friends to be released from their detainment.

"How much more time?" The blond asked his friends.

Julia looked at her watch. "Well, they should be out right about now-"

A scream was heard out the building's doors, followed by a flying Korean.

"Alright, man! I'm sorry I got you in trouble! No need to throw me out, though!"

"Maybe your dumb ass deserved it." Jin said in a dark tone as he stepped through the doors. It almost sounded as if he was about to go Devil on the poor redhead.

"Hey! How about we stop fighting and start going home!" Julia shouted at the two. Steve just stood there, grinning. He liked watching the two argue sometimes.

The bickering two immediately stopped and the four began to leave the school premises.

"So, where to this time? You know we have to start back up on that project, right?" Hwoarang asked, a little frost escaping his mouth. Although it didn't officially start yet, winter weather was sure in full swing.

"Of course. Just like any good teacher, we must be reminded we still have to work during break, with other projects on top of that," the blonde boxer grunted.

"We might as well get started. The sooner the better." Surprisingly, that comment left the mouth of the redhead, causing the other three to stop and gasp in shock.

"Oh my God, Hwo actually said something smart!" Julia said, covering her mouth and grinning.

"Wow, Doo San. I had my doubts about you," Jin joined in. Hwoarang grunted.

"Yeah, yeah, woo, I actually came up with something. Can we please stop teasing me for now, and hurry on home. I'm freezin' my ass off!"

"Alright, alright. Let's not be sensitive now, my dear," Julia giggled. "We're leaving now-hey, where's Steve?" She said, looking for the said boy.

"Oh…my…GOD! The new Chocolate Wonderland store finally opened, and, -gasp! - there's a whole stack of brownies in the window! Oh, I think I've found myself in heaven!"

"Uh, Steve?" Hwoarang began as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You gotta chill, dude. It's only a candy shop."

"Well, excuse me for having a love and appreciation for all things sweet, especially brownies!" The blonde said, rolling his eyes.

Julia laughed at her friend's cute reactions. "Alright, Steve. I agree. Get a hold of yourself so we can go ho-"

"Ohh Jinnnnnn!" came a shrilly voice from afar.

"Oh, shit, she's coming!" Jin screamed. "C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

_Steve's house_

"Okay, so we decided to do you now right Steve?" Julia asked from his bed.

"Right-o!" He happily responded from his computer desk.

"So, who's gonna be filming then? 'Cause I sure as hell ain't." Hwoarang stated from the floor next to the braided girl.

"Well, you're lazy and can't do anything right, anyways, so you wouldn't have been asked anyhow." Jin said as he came into the bedroom from the bathroom. He sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Was anybody talkin' to you, Kazama? I didn't think so!" the redhead shouted back to him.

"Jin, now why did you have to go and get him started?" Julia looked towards her best friend, exasperated. "Now we'll never hear the end of it."

"And that wouldn't be fair to Miss Julia, now would it, Hwo?" Steve teased, with a sly grin on his face. The Japanese snickered.

"Sh-shut up! I could've sworn that this segment was all bout you, Brit-boy!"

"Aw, look, he's stuttering!"

"ALRIGHT, CAN IT!" Steve immediately stopped joining in the teasing, and Jin clamped his mouth shut.

"Yes, ma'am," came the reply.

"Good. And for once I actually agree with Hwo on this one. We have to get started on your story, Steve."

"Yeah, yeah, but my mum and aunt aren't here yet, so I guess we can do something to pass the time in the meanwhile."

"VIDEO GAMES!" the quartet shouted in an instant.

"Steve, hook up the Playstation! I got Mortal Kombat ready to go!"

"Roger, Hwo."

* * *

A car drove up in front of the house. Two females- a blonde and a brunette- stepped out of the vehicle and walked up to the steps.

"My god, these children play awfully loud music!" Anna complained, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, I know. I've already told that boy to turn that crap down many times before. Swear he's gonna give me a headache." Nina said while she took the key out and opened the door. The music that greeted the sisters hit them at full blast.

"D-M-X

IF YOU WANT IT WE GOT IT

COME AND GET IT N***A WE WIT IT

ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS SET IT BABY!

RYDE OR DIE!

WHAT'CHA N***AS WANT? uh, uh

WHAT'CHA N***AS WANT?"

Nina walked up to her son's room and slammed the door open.

"Steve! Oh, hi kids-, turn that trash down now! The hell are you listening to anyways?"

"DMX," her son replied as he grabbed hold of a chocolate, white frosting-topped cupcake. "Isn't he awesome?"

"Oh, well, okay." Nina shrugged her shoulders.

"So, mum, how was yours and auntie's day?"

"It was alright. Got in a few kills for a client and made a huge wad of cash! But how was yours, son?"

"Great, I guess. The midterm went alright for me, although I can't say the same for some people," Steve tilted his head at the other two boys sitting in the room and snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Fox. It won't be funny when I'm kickin' your ass later!"

"Oh yeah Hwoarang, I'm pissing my pants right now," Steve teased.

"Alright you two," Nina laughed as she leaned against the door. "Enough. If you guys want anything, Anna and I'll be downstairs." With that the blonde assassin turned on her heels and headed back downstairs.

"So," Julia started, "Steve, did you tell her about the project?"

"Um, no," came the response.

"Why not? You know we have to do it."

"Well, it's pretty simple. Because my mother and aunt are wanted assassins. What do I look like discussing that as their profession in my part of the project? Tanaka would probably think I'm advocating killing or something."

"Aw, c'mon! I doubt it!" Hwoarang waved a dismissive hand. "He, and chances are, the rest of the class, would think your folks are awesome! I mean, come on! Two smokin' hot, well endowed babes who won't hesitate to kick some ass! Who wouldn't want that living in their house? Besides, there's a lot of people who're wanted but aren't known."

"Um, thank you…?" the blonde said. "Well as much as I would _love_ to talk of my mother and aunt's nice curvaceous figures, I don't believe that's the focus of the project.

"Maybe not, but it's probably an attention-grabber," Jin finally spoke up.

"Anyway, I think I agree with Steve here," Julia butted in, slightly irritated. "I swear, Hwo, you're the biggest womanizer I know! And shame on you Jin, for even agreeing!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Julia. Didn't know it was against the law to be a man and think like one," at Jin's simply-stated comment, Hwoarang fist pounded him.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! See Chang, even Kazama here knows that it's in a guy's nature to fully appreciate a woman's body! Thank you, Jin, for complementing Steve's family!"

"AHEM! I think it's time to get to the point, not fantasize about my family!" Now it was Steve's turn to be a little peeved. "Look, we came to do a segment about my life, and that's what we're going to do! So let's not waste time please, especially you, Hwoarang!"

The redhead muttered. "All right all right, jeez."

"Thank you," the blonde sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna go downstairs and get my folks ready. Julia will you hold my camera this time?"

"Sure thing!" The Native American grabbed the said device, resting on its owner's computer table.

Jin looked up to the ceiling in thought. "I'm actually curious as to how this will turn out." The tae kwon do artist nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, it's cool and all that both sisters made up-somewhat-but how long do you think that's gonna last?"

Julia shrugged. "Who knows? Let's just hope nothing goes wrong in this segment that'll hinder our grade."

"Hey, if anything, Steve'll edit it. I'm sure he doesn't want anything too embarrassing reaching the class, so he'll probably do something about it."

"I guess you're right, Hwo."

"I know I am!"

* * *

Both women were quietly having tea in the kitchen until their little boy came in.

"Hey mum, auntie. Could you guys do me a fa-ooh, brownies!" Steve immediately ran towards the counter were the tray of the warm, freshly baked treats were resting, the moist smell of them momentarily gracing his nostrils. He grabbed one, and scarfed the whole thing down.

"Ahem, son?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's right! Brownies-I uh mean, could you two do me a favor? My friends and I have a project to work on-about our daily lives and-families- and I need you two to join in on my segment."

"Oh, of course sweetie!" Anna complied gleefully. "Anything to help our little Stevie get a good grade."

"Uh, thanks aunite," Steve nodded, blushing at his aunt's pet name for him. He turned to Nina. "Mom?"

"Why not?" the blonde smirked. "Just like sis said anything to help my son with his project."

"Great!" the boy said as he clapped his hands. "Alright, I'm gonna get my camera, you guys just stay here." Steve made it to the bottom stair until he suddenly froze in his tracks, turning quickly to the two women. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Could you two, eh, at least _try_ not to squabble? _Or do anything embarrassing for that matter?_ Steve muttered the last part in his mind, "Please?"

"Of course!"

"We wouldn't want to embarrass you in anyway, son."

* * *

The rest of the gang was in the Williams' dining room while Steve was making the final preparations.

"Alright, you gals ready?" he asked his mother and aunt.

"Sure!" Anna quipped. Nina just nodded.

"Alright then, Julia, roll it!"

"Rolling it! In 5…4…3…2…1!"

"Hey there everyone! And welcome back to another segment of "A Day in Our Lives." I'm Steve Fox, which most of you know as "that quirky British kid with a sweet tooth." He waved as his friends laughed. "And I'm here with the two most beautiful people in the world, and most important in my life, Nina and Anna Williams." Steve pointed in the direction of the sisters as Julia directed the camera the same way.

Both women smiled at the camera, before the said device returned to a certain blond. Before he began to speak, Hwoarang opened his mouth.

"Hey, Fox. I think everyone would like to know where daddy is in this operation. " Steve glared at the boy as he snickered.

It got quiet for a while, and after regaining a calm face, the blonde said with a smile "Well, Hwo, I could only wish to say the same for you. Last I checked, Baek isn't your real father, so I wonder who **that **is."

Julia snickered behind the camera while Jin smirked as the redhead fumed. Steve's aunt and mother followed suit.

"Touché" he said through clenched teeth. It would be a while before he opened his mouth again.

"Ahem so, back to what I was previously stating," Steve continued. "These beautiful bombshells here are my mother and aunt, Nina and Anna Williams."

The women waved and nodded, awaiting Steve to begin.

"Alright, mother, auntie; as you both well know, the gang and I are to produce a video project with which we give the audience a glimpse into our lives. So if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a question. First of all…" the Brit hesitated a little before finishing his query.

"Look, Steve; you know we have to ask the question. So just go with it," Julia whispered from behind.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine," he sighed. "Eh, can you two ladies tell me of your professions?" _Oh God, pleasedon'tsayassassin pleasedon'tsayassassin pleasedon'tsayassassin_

"Well, that's confidential for the most part, but let's just say we work for hire for those who pay the right price."

"Oh, so, you're sort of like bounty hunters, correct?"

"I guess you can say that, sweetheart," Anna smiled.

Yet again, Steve blushed. _Man, I wish she won't keep calling me these things, especially in front of others. _"Alright, so tell me a little about yourselves."

"Well that depends on how much you want to know." Nina said with a shrug. "As much as I would love to disclose some information in order to help you out, son, I don't feel it necessary to tell all there is about me."

"Yeah, especially since we're assas-" Anna made a quiet yelp as she covered her mouth. Her sister glared at her.

"Idiot."

Steve butted in. "Ahem! Well, anyways, could you tell me what you will allow the audience to know? How about a little about your sisterly bond? I mean, this is a personal project, after all."

"All right, Steve," Nina smiled at her son. "Fine. Where to start…Okay, how about this. I admit, Anna and I may not have had the most "sisterly" of bonds one might expect. We did have arguments and disagreements that have gone a bit too far."

_That's an understatement. _Steve almost had the urge to voice that thought, but fought against it.

"And those said disputes may have done more harm to others then just us…" Anna continued.

"But we learned to set aside our differences -somewhat- and decided to live together. We mainly did this for the sake of our little Stevie."

"Mom!" A smirk came across Nina's face as she teased her son with his pet name.

"Yep, even though Nina still acts the occasional bitch." Anna smiled, then all when silent. Steve gulped. _Oh boy._

Nina's eye twitched for a split second before she quickly regained her posture. She simply smiled and said:

"And Anna still acts like the little slut she is, but hopefully she'll work on that."

Steve face palmed. "Here we go."

"A little slut?"

"I believe you heard me correctly," the elder said with a smirk. The following response was a hard smack.

"How dare you? You're just mad 'cause I have more of a body to show off! That's part of why Lee loves me more anyway!"

"You can have that womanizing faggot! Men like him don't interest me much anyway!" Nina held on to her bruised cheek, pulling a roundhouse her sister.

Anna seethed, recovering from her fall. "It's easy to say that when the man leaves you for something better!"

"You mean the something better that has to wear scant clothing to gain attention? Please!"

"Um, mum, auntie, the project please? A-and you're really offending Jin's family," the boxer tried to ease the situation, but to no avail (partly because he's frightened of these women when they get angry, and was attempting to keep his friends and himself safe).

"Oh, no, don't worry about it; it's not like I'm actually capable of emotion," the said fighter replied with obvious sarcasm.

Julia giggled at her friend's mumble in the background, lens still focused on the family squabble.

"Mom! Auntie! Please! You're in front of the cam-Julia!" Steve turned towards his friend. "You don't like it when I taped that scene with your mother; don't do it to me!"

"Fine fine," she shut the camera away, a slight pout on her face. "Party pooper."

"He has a point."

"Shut up Hwoarang-WATCHOUT!" A glass vase flew across the room, zipping right past the redhead's face, smashing a wall.

"Woah-what the hell?" he screamed in anger.

"Nice going bimbo! You almost hit Baek's kid!"

"T-that was my favorite vase you blonde skank!"

"Good thing it's gone then!"

The younger-owner of said vase- pounced on her elder, continuing even more of a big mess within the house.

"C'mon guys, stop! For your own safety _and ours._" Steve jumped in the middle of the fight, but, unfortunately for him, at the most inopportune time.

Anna pulled out a knife from under her Chinese-style dress and just barely missed slicing her nephew's cheek.

"Ahh-Sweetie, you gotta watch out! I don't wanna ruin that adorable face of yours!"

"Auntie!" said nephew whined. "Please stop-"

"Dammit bitch, did you hurt my son?"

"No. Besides, he's a big boy. He doesn't need his sad excuse for a mother to help him."

_They're not listening, they're just not listing._ Steve shook his head and sighed, leaving the women to their squabble. He looked up, noticing that Julia still had the camera on. Jin and Hwoarang, however were betting on who would win the catfight, all while trying to find a safe place from the line of fire.

"Oh, just cut the tape already." The blonde face palmed, gesturing the command with a wave. _I need a brownie…_

* * *

I know I know I know, probably not as good as the last chapter, but that's what I get for not writing for forever. *sigh* Anyways, tell me what you think, review, criticize, whatever! And next time, I promise to **try** to do one in a timely fashion, and improve.

P.S. As you can see, I like DMX! And for those who do, don't you also find his hostility somewhat (if not very) comical? Or is that just me? Especially in "What's My Name?" (As you can also see, I figured I'd just play it safe, and censor the N-word a bit.)


End file.
